Looking through the Lens
by SDgirl1991
Summary: Then fans don't pay attention to me, they just see the people in the ring. But after I landed my dream job as the top ringside photographer, my life changed. For better and worst. (Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE, they are their own person, and the WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I just own Sammie and her friends and family)


I got out of the car as I am her for my first day in the WWE. I have always been a fan, and I cannot believe I actually landed this job. Especially because I'm fresh out of college. I sent my work and they loved it. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and headed towards the building. I got to the door and showed the security guard my bag and he nodded and opened the door for me. As I walked in I was in wow. This building was huge and seemed busy. I went into my purse and looked for the paper that they sent me in the mail, where I'm supposed to meet.

Unfolding the paper I took a deep breath as this was all becoming real. I couldn't believe I was here. I just feel like this was a dream. Maybe I'm making the wrong choice with my life. All my friends are still in college and I already landed my dream job. Maybe I should have gotten another job first. Okay Sammie just relax you will do fine. I now started focusing at the paper and saw I am supposed to meet in the green room. Where in the hell is the Green room.

"Get out of the way," I heard someone say as I moved to the side and turned around to see who I was in the way from. My eyes widen as I saw it was Dean Ambrose. He is one of my favorite superstars. He is good with the mic, and good in the ring also.

"I-I-I'm S-S-Sorry," I stuttered. Good job Sammie, make yourself sound like an idiot. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Who are you? And shouldn't you be in school?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled. He is talking to me? How is this happening? I figured I wouldn't talk to anyone, except for the McMahons for the hiring, and then whoever is in charge of the photos.

"I'm Sammie Little, I'm a new ring side photographer," I said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Jon, now if you don't mind, I got to get going," he said as waved his hands at me to get out of the way. I moved to the side and he walked off. I watched for a second and smiled. I am so star struck right now, am I going to be able to do this.

I started to walk slowly as I was looking around for the green room. About after five minutes of searching and admiring everyone I was seeing, I finally found a room that said Green room. On the door it said McMahons office. Oh my God this is it. I hope I look okay. I went and knock on the door and I waited.

The door open and it was Stephanie. I took a deep breath as I could feel my heart racing. I could feel like I was going to get short a breath. Great now the axiaty kicks in.

"Miss Little, come in," Stephanie said with a smile as he moved her arm to gester me to come in. When I walked past her Triple H and Mr. McMahon was sitting there. Oh my what is going to happen.

"Please Miss Little sit down," Triple H stated.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down and held my bag tight. I was now very intimidated. What are they going to say to me.

"Miss little, we would like to congratulate you on joining the WWE family. Next we would like to ask you if you would like a promotion already," Mr. McMahon stated. My mouth dropped as I didn't know what they were playing. I haven't even worked for them for five minutes and they are going to give me a promotion already. How did this happen. Man I knew I was good, but I didn't realize I was this good.

"What kind of a promotion?" I asked. I could hear the nervousness in my voice, but what are they expecting from me. It isn't like I'm performing or anything. I don't talk I just take photos.

"Our head photographer just quit, and we need to hire someone for it. Would you like the job?" Triple H asked. I about jumped out of my seat in excitement, but I tried to stay calm.

"What would my job consist of?" I asked. "And what about your other photographers?" I asked and they all smiled at me.

"We looked through your work and you are amazing at editing and everything. And since you are fresh out of school, you understand the computer more. Your job would consist of who takes what photos. You will be working on the in ring action. You are also in charge of photo shoots. You will be having interaction with the diva's and superstars. You will edit and send it to the publisher. Monday's we need Raw's photo's edited right away after the show, but Smackdown we have until Thursday to get them edited. Everything else we just need done by Friday. Do you think you could do that?" They asked.

What the hell, I'm so confused, but I smiled. "Yeah, so it sounds like I will not be talking photo's for Raw, but I will just be flipping throw photo's and editing quickly," making that statement and they all were still smiling at me.

Yeah that probably would work better, Do you have a laptop?" they asked and I nodded my head.

"Can I have it so we can have the IT guy to put the software on it for you?" Stephanie asked. I went and dug into my bag and pulled it out. It was an old laptop, as it was my dads 10 years ago. Stephanie took it and looked at it funny. "Thanks, you'll get it back soon," she said as she walked out the door. Now I'm in the room with Mr. McMahon and Triple H.

"Got any questions?" Mr. McMahon asked. I thought about it for a second and I didn't know where to even start for asking. I started to think I made a mistake accepting this job.

"No," I said and they both nodded. I was worried about doing the photo shoots. I never thought about working so close to the superstars and diva's. How are they going to act?

"Well then Paul will show you were to set up your stuff, and you can meet your colleagues, and then have you sign your contract. It is a five year contract that we agreed to over the phone correct," Mr. Mcmahon asked and I nodded my head again.

"Okay good, ready?" Triple H asked.

"Yes," I said I stood up. I reached to shake Mr. McMahons hand and he shook it firmly. "I won't let you go sir."

"I'm sure you won't," he told me.

"I have a question, what do you want me to call you?" I asked Triple H and he smiled.

"Call me Paul," he said.

"Okay," I said as he lead me out the door and I followed closely. We walked and we go to an empty room.

"Okay this is where your magic will happen. You and the website producer, Bethany, will be in here. You will send her the photos you edited and she will put them online."

"How do I get the photo's so quickly?" I asked.

"After each match you will have a gopher that will bring you the chip to sort through. Once you get the hand of it, it will get easier," Paul reinsured me and I smiled. I am way over my head I think, but I am not going to quit so easy. This sounds like a challenge, and I like challenges.

"I have one more question, when do I start…"


End file.
